The Heart of a Sister
by LunaEvanna Longbottom
Summary: It's been 2 month's since the wedding, and everyone is living their lives. But when Steffy stumbles upon news that was a result from untold secrets from Italy, could it kill Hope and Liam's future together? Hope/Liam Steffy/OC
1. I'm Scared

**Okay I wasn't going to write this but I decided to after I figured out fanfiction had a Bold and the Beautiful category. I watch it with my mom every morning, and I just have to say I was tired of the Billshit (Nice play on my words!). My favorite characters are Hope, Ridge, Dayzee and Katie. **

"Liam stop!" I cried in laughter. Liam was dancing naked in front of the vanity in our room. California Gurls by Katy Perry was playing on the radio.

"No!" He said." I love this song!" He yelled as if the radio was too loud, and then proceeded to sing very off key to the song. I couldn't hold in my laughter, I held my stomach and fell forward laughing because he had just tried to put on one of my black stilettos and fell forward. He popped back up a second later."I'm okay!" I he said pointing one finger in the air above his head. After I stopped laughing and he put on a pair of boxers, he laid in front of me and ran his hands over my exposed legs since I wore only a tank top and a pair of underwear. I had put on my glasses and started reading a book my friend Zoe gave me, Fifty Shades of Gray. I could tell you what it's about but that is a conversation for you to have with your mother.

"Do you wonder sometimes?" Liam suddenly asked me. I looked at him.

"Wonder what?" I asked taking off my glasses and sitting them on the nightstand.

"What your life would have been like if you had married someone else." He said tracing circles on my thigh. I sat my book down on his pillow.

"I used to." I replied honestly."Before I married you and sometimes when you do stupid thing like put the peanut butter jar in the microwave." I said chuckling.

"That was one time and the peanut butter was hard!" He said defending himself. I laughed again.

"You know what? It doesn't matter." I held his face in my hands."We're married now, I love you, you love me and that's all that matters." I said letting his face go. I leaned forward and kissed him."Plus all the good men are taken." I laughed.

"Oh really?" He asked. I nodded my head."Well then I guess you're stuck with the amazing one." I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm a lucky girl." He went back to rubbing my legs and I was about to put my glasses back on when my phone ringed. I sat them back down and picked up my phone to see who was calling at 11:30 at night. It was Steffy.

"Who is it?" He asked. I pretended not to hear him. I pressed answer and put it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hope?" Steffy asked back. It sounded like she had been crying.

"Steffy what's wrong?" I asked. Liam looked at me.

"I-It's everything, this whole situation." She said.

"What situation?" I asked. Steffy sounded so scared like she was in trouble.

"I-I-I'm pregnant." She said after a minute.

"Wait, What?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant, I'm scared and I don't know what to do." She started sobbing.

"Um okay. Look, I'll be right there. Where are you?"

"In my office at Forrester house."

"Alright, don't leave, I'll be there in a minute, Okay."

"Yeah, thank you Hope." She said.

"You don't need to thank me." I said before hanging up. I put my phone down slowly.

'What's wrong?" Liam asked me. I looked at him and for some reason I felt like I shouldn't tell him.

"Um…It's nothing." I lied."Steffy said that all the files on her hard drive were gone."

"Really? Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

"No, I have all of her files on my computer I'll just copy them onto hers." I said standing up. I put on a pair of blue pajama pants and my slippers."I'll probably be there all night so I won't be here in the morning." I kissed him and left out the room. I grabbed my keys of the coffee table, my purse and left locking the door behind me. I got in my car and started to drive. I stopped at the nearest store and bought 3 pregnancy tests. I got back in my car and started my drive to Forrester house.

I couldn't believe she was pregnant, it's been so long since the last time she had sex…or the last time she told me she had sex and I was pretty sure the last person she had sex with was Liam. She wouldn't go and have sex with another guy after she got divorced from Liam and then watched him get re-married…would she? And if she did she would most likely tell her mother or Stephanie and they would tell everyone else, so yeah I would know. So that settles it… there is a 99.9% chance that my husband Liam is the father of my step-sisters baby.

I shook my head clear of all thoughts as I pulled into the parking lot of the Forrester house. I grabbed my purse, the bag from the store and my car keys and went into the house.

Hardly anyone was there and those who were didn't see me so I quickly made my way to Steffy's office. I opened the door and expected to see her in a chair bawling her eyes out but no one was there. I closed the door back and decided to go to my office and get a change of clothes I always kept in there. I made my way there and opened the door to see Steffy sitting on my couch holding something with a lap on my desk the only source of light.

"Steffy?" I asked. She looked up at me with red, puffy eyes.

"I didn't want to stay in my office." She said. She held up the thing in her hand which was a pregnancy stick." It's positive." She said."Again. She tried to toss it into the trash can next to my desk but she missed and it landed in front of my desk. I didn't bother picking it up. I closed the door and threw my things onto my desk.

"Oh honey." I said sitting next to her on the couch. I put my feet up; she laid her head on my chest and put her body between my legs.** (This story is not for perverts!). **We just laid there for what seemed eternity before she spoke.

"Hope, I'm so scared, I don't know what to do." I just started to stroke her hair.

"Well you must have had a plan for when you want to have babies later in life. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, but I was told I couldn't have kids when I was 15." She said.

"Oh…Well maybe you're not pregnant. Do you want to take another test?" She shook her head.

"No, I already took 6." She said in a quiet voice.

"Well, it's alright to be scared. Unplanned pregnancies always are, but you're not alone. You have your mom, your dad, Stephanie, everyone here in Forrester house is going to help you if you need it. You have no reason to be scared. Except for the face that you'll be pushing a body the size of a small turkey out of a hole as big as a tic-tac." I laughed and she laughed with me while holding onto my arm which was around her chest.

"Thank you Hope." She said." For everything."

"It's fine."I said.

"No it's not. After everything thing I've done to you…you should hate me, but you don't, and I am so grateful for that." She said, but I didn't say anything back. I soon realized she hadn't said anything again because she was asleep. I threw the blanket on the back of the couch on us and soon fell asleep feeling protective of my fragile pregnant step-sister.


	2. We Have A Problem

**I own nothing…yet. BTW I am so sorry for all the people who've been reading this story. I wasn't even hoping for reviews because I thought my mom and me were the only people who watched it. So thanks for reading.**

It was 10:30 in the morning when Brooke Logan went to work. Ridge was already there and she had to get dressed. She had gone to see her ex- soon-to-be stepson in his office where he was drawing one of the designs for Hope's wedding line.

"Hey Brooke." He said looking at her over his shoulder. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, are you almost done with that?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm actually done with it now and I have to work on the next one. Do you mind taking this to Hope?" He asked holding up the folder. She took it.

"Sure, is she in her office?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, Liam said she came in late last night." He said turning to his next paper."He said she needed to copy some files for Steffy." She nodded and left as he began to work. She walked down the halls taking a few turns before she came face to face with Hope's office door. She knocked but when nobody answered she went inside only to be surprised with what she saw. Hope and Steffy were asleep on the couch together like she used to do with Donna and Katie. They looked like actual sisters.

She took out her phone and snapped a picture of them on her camera. She went to her contacts and sent the picture to Ridge. She put her phone away and slowly backed out of the office. She closed the door just as her phone rang. She took it out and looked at the screen.

_**RIDGE **_

_**ACCEPT OR DECLINE**_

She pressed accept and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked.

"_Did you drug my daughters?" _He asked. She chuckled.

"No. I went into Hope's office to give her Thomas's designs and there she was sleeping with Steffy."**(Again, not for PERVS.)**

"_I don't know what to say."_ He said.

"I know right?" She said."Maybe I should call Liam and ask him what's going on." She said.

"**Okay. I'm gonna send this picture to my mother and Taylor. They're not going to believe this."** He said before hanging up. She ended the call on her side and dialed Liam's number. It rang 3 times before he picked up.

"_What's up Brooke?"_ He asked.

"Um…I'm at Forrester House and I just saw Hope and Steffy in Hope's office sleeping together." She said.

"_Wait! What?"_He asked._"Hope is cheating on me with Steffy? Well I did kinda cheat on her with Steffy so it makes sense-"_ Brooke cut him off.

"Shut up you idiot!" She said as she walked away from Hope's office."Not that way. They were actually sleeping."

"_Oh."_He said feeling very stupid.

"Yeah and I want to know if she said anything to you last night before she left."

"_Um…nope. She got a call and when she hung up she told me Steffy's files were missing so she went to her office so she could replace them." _He said causing her to furrow her brows.

"Okay, thanks Liam. I'll have Hope call you." She said before hanging up. She went to her pictures and pulled up the one of Hope and Steffy again. She just began to look at it, she looked at their faces and then when she was about to put her phone away she saw something. She pulled in around the object on the floor and then changed the lighting so she could see what it was. She gasped and dropped her phone. She thought about what she saw and decided that it could have been her eyes playing tricks on her. Oh who was she kidding? It was exactly what it looked like. She picked up her phone and called Ridge.

"_Hello?"_ He asked.  
"Ridge we have a problem." She said as she walked down to Steffy's office.

**It's short. I know. You hate me. I know. You gave me reviews. I know. You should give me more. I know. ;)**


	3. Screaming and Straddling

**Okay thank you to everyone who reviewed my first two chapters. If you reviewed you'll see your name at the bottom. I know I like it when I see my name on someone else's story.**

After calling Ridge she went back to Hopes office. She opened the door and quietly walked to the trashcan and looked beside it to see what she really did not want to see. She got a tissue from the box on the desk, picked out the pregnancy stick and wrapped it up so she could put it in her pocket. She stood up, accidentally knocking over some files off Hopes desk. She froze and looked over to see that the two girls were still sleeping. She didn't bother picking up the files, afraid of causing more damage. She left the room as quickly as she could and stood in the hallway of the building. Looking around to see the hall empty, she took the test out of her pocket and unwrapped it. She was not prepared for what it said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S POSITIVE?!" Ridge yelled at his fiancé.

"Shhh!" Brooke said hushing him. "Do you want the whole building to hear?" She asked.

"No, I just can't believe that Hope is pregnant." He said.

"It might not be Hope." Brooke reminded him. "It could be Steffy." She said. He sat down on the couch of Brooke's office. She sat next to him. "I rather it be Hope." He confessed.

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"Don't take it the wrong way Logan." He said. "It's just Hope is married and she knows what she's doing with her life. Steffy just got a divorce and she's a wreck. Either way one of my daughters is pregnant." He sighed and let his head fall back. Brooke rubbed his arm.

"Whatever the outcome everything will be fine." She said. "Maybe we should go talk to the girls." He pulled his head back up.

"No, no, no, no, no" He chanted standing up and pacing. "That would not be good."

"Why not?" She asked following him with her eyes. He stopped pacing in front of her and looked down at her.

"Because," He said. "If we confront them they'll get on you about snooping and that's an argument that can be avoided." She sighed.

"So you're saying that we have to wit to find out if one of us is going to be a grandparent?" She asked.

"Hey." He said. "They're both my daughters. Either way I'm a grandfather." He said falling onto the couch next to her.

"But still." He continued. "We have to wait for them to come to us."She sighed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"But that is not the Logan way." She said and kissed his cheek as he chuckled.

**HOPE P.O.V**

I awoke to sounds of Steffy moaning as she woke up. I didn't move because if I did I would probably flip Steffy off the couch. She immediately sat up and looked at me, then she had an angry look on her face and she tried to strangle me. I scooted down as she straddled me and tried to kill me in a more comfortable position.

"What are you doing?!" I asked/yelled.

"How could you let us fall asleep in that position?!" She yelled back.

"Me?" I asked. "You fell asleep first! How was I supposed to move with your giant ass on me?!" That made her angrier and she tried to choke me. I put my hands over her and tried to pry them off. Just then I heard the door open and we both looked over to see a very shocked Liam. We stayed in that position as he closed the door and then opened it again. He nodded.

"Yep. This is real." He said. "My ex-wife is straddling my wife in their nightwear. Is it bad that I'm turned on?" He asked. I looked at Steffy and let me tell you this. I have never wanted to kick Liam in his balls so badly. Steffy got off of me and stood awkwardly by my desk. I sighed as I got up and walked over to the door and pushed him out of my office.

"Leave it to you to turn a very innocent thing into a porno." I said." Now if you can excuse me, Steffy and I have something to discuss." I said before closing the door in his face and turning back to Steffy. "Now where were we?"

**BROOKE**

I was in my office filing my paperwork when Liam walked in looking very confused. He closed the door behind him and sat down in a chair in front of my desk.

"Liam?" I asked. "What's wrong?" He looked at me.

"I just came from Hopes office." He said. "And Steffy was straddling Hope."

"What?" I asked. "When I went in there they were sleep."

"You were in there?" He asked. I nodded. "And they weren't trying to kill each other?" He asked.

"They were acting like actual sisters." I said. "I left because I didn't want to wake them." I took out my phone and pulled up the picture of the girls and showed it to Liam being careful and placing my thumb over the trashcan. He leaned forward and looked at it. I pulled it back and put my phone back in my pocket. Liam sighed and fell back into his chair. "Don't worry." I said. "They're probably just having a little disagreement." Of this I wasn't sure. I knew that if they could go from acting like sisters to well…acting like sisters who hate each other. I just hoped that when Ridge and I went to see them they would still be alive.

**I am so sorry for not updating. I was watching the episode of B&B on Tuesday and I started crying so much and I dropped my laptop on the floor. It crashed and I was so mad because I was going to update that day. Anyone know where Keltic Woman is from?**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Sorry about this guys, but I shouldn't have created this many stories without finishing the others. S for now I'll only be able to concentrate on on story.**

**There is a poll on my profile and if you want me to work on this story go on and vote for it. Poll is only until December 20 because I want to upload a chapter for the winning story as a Christmas present to everyone.**

**So very sorry**

**I know you hate me**

**LunaEvanna Longbottom**


End file.
